Inkubus
Inꓘubus (also spelled Inkubus) is a demonic and bloodthirsty serial killer and the main antagonist of the 2011 horror movie of the same name. He was portrayed by Robert Englund, who also played Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street horror film franchise. History It begins with the story of a skeleton crew working the final shift at a soon-to-be demolished police station in Wood Haven, Rhode Island. The night takes a gruesome turn when the demon, Inkubus, calmly walks into the station holding the severed head of college student Miles' murdered girlfriend Jenny Garrison. Inkubus toys with the crew, allowing himself to be restrained, and begins to proudly confess to his litany of crimes, some dating back to the Middle Ages. Inkubus has a score to settle with one man that almost put him away some 13 years ago, the retired detective named Gilbert "Gil" Diamante. To their dismay, the cops quickly become pawns in Inkubus’ brutal crowning achievement of murder, gore, and mayhem. They ultimately realize it is his world, they only die in it. In the end, when Detective Diamante saw through the illusion of his lost son, David Diamante who was actually killed by Inkubus, he can killed himself and weakened the monstrous murderer's power. This in turn enable Detective Tom Caretti to shoot him and end his rampage. Somehow due to his prophectic "schedule", Inkubus reborn in his demon baby and moved on. Powers and Abilities Inkubus is a clever and malicious demon with amazing and deadly powers, and as he truthfully says, a powerful magician. He can activate any electronic and electrical device such as a phone with a mere thought. He can teleport anywhere at will. He can manipulate people and trick them into committing horrific acts. He can magically switch with anyone in order to fool not only his enemies, but also his victims whom he have manipulated into committing horrific acts of violence. Inkubus, in spite of his lie that he was 100 (originally 99 years and 364 days), was born in the early 17th century A.D. and lived through his hosts he chosen at the end of every 100 years, a life cycle mentioned in Inkubus' book entitled "Ihr Gestalt ist Meine" ("Your Mine is Mine" in the Germanic dialect as explained by Det. Gil Diamante) filled with horrific illustrations of devils including Inkubus himself and writings including some in an ancient European language (as often at least understood and recognized by Det. Diamante's caseworker and psychologist named Dr. Emily Winstrom whose patient was an old German woman who claimed to be impregnated by a demon that required a human host to regenerate in a phoenix-like resurrection after death at sunrise at the end of its 100-year life process, although the authorities dismissed the claims and the patient herself survived the near-fatal birth while suffering her intense nightmares for years since then). Inkubus (even due to his name) is also from the type of demons known as an incubi. Trivia *While explaining how he frustratingly despises glory hounds for attemptedly taking credit for his accomplishments (due to the fact he has not received the acclaim he richly deserved before began using his mark) during interrogation, Inkubus spoke to Det. Diamante who knows him as the real deal and not some glory hound because Diamante himself was the "ruthlessly and relentlessly" best of his police team that has ever gotten closest to him when he proved the arrested suspect Chris Dawson was the wrong man during Inkubus' killing spree 13 years back. *Inkubus explained that he faked his suicide before being captured by the police is that he murdered a vagrant, a homeless drifter in order to throw off the scent. *Eager to tell more about himself and his work while disgusted by the cautious officers during interrogation, Inkubus, for a monster that he is, mentioned the names of his victims such as Marilyn Sheppard of Ohio's Bay Village (the 1954 Sam Sheppard murder case), Caroline Connors of Pennsylvania (), Elizabeth Short of California's Los Angeles (the "Black Dahlia" of Hollywood in 1947), millionaire Ambrose Small of Toronto in Canada (vanished in 1919), Catherine Eddowes, Mary Jane Kelly, "all of London town" (a small but grim reference to the infamous Whitechapel murders of 1888), British diplomat Benjamin Bathurst of England's Norwich, 1890s native Jacqueline Forchet of Gay Paree (nickname for the famous city of Paris as well as a reference to the 1962 animated film musical Gay Purr-ee), Sofia and Ernesto Giannini of Firenze (nickname for the Tuscan city of Florence in Italy), and the Gerhardt twin sisters Heidi und Zelda (victims in the 1891 Cologne murders in the city of Köln/Cologne within North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany). **Phillip Darrow's wife and Caroline Connors' wife, both suspected spouses turned convicted murderers were the only sole eyewitnesses; each claimed that they saw a shadowy figure appearing out of nowhere and slaughtered the victims, the same way that happened to next current victim Miles. Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator